


You Owe Me

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [33]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Fangirlia Word Battle Challenge, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Rose_Nebula picked my prompt, Soulmates, Telepathy, Written Public Smut (will make sense)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Soulmates can hear each other’s thoughts, even if they haven’t met. Rose has never met John Smith. She doesn’t even know his name. Normally his thoughts are wonderful, full of stories and poetry, but when he intrudes on her thoughts during a math test, she finds another side of him that proves frustratingly distracting.





	1. Chapter 1

Normally Rose enjoyed being able to hear the thoughts of her soulmate. He had such a lovely internal voice, so entrancing, with that bur of a northern accent. He always had such an array of thoughts, and she wasn’t sure if he was a writer himself or just a book critic. He did most of his reading or writing early in the morning or around ten at night. At least, that’s when she was most tuned into his thoughts. She couldn’t wait to meet him, to tell him how many times that she had been lulled to sleep with the words she heard, or how occasionally the poetry in his mind wove its way into her dreams.

Rose had tried to look up the stories and poetry, but the authors all seemed to be writing under a pen name and never any photographs of them. There were three main ones that constantly showed up, and each one had a particular genre they were affiliated with. Jacob Foreman wrote very serious historical fiction, and while Rose loved hearing her soulmate thinking of them, she found reading them herself to be a bit dry. Jonathan McCrimmon had a series of phenomenal crime stories, and Rose had been ecstatic when she found out they were being turned into a Netflix Original Series, but her favorite was the work of Joshua Noble.

Joshua Noble was, in her opinion, the king of all things scifi. He currently had four series in the works, one of which was a completed series based around humanity’s first exploration with lightspeed travel, and how they find their place in the universe. Rose had read and reread them so many times, because they were always so realistic she could get lost in them.

There had been an announcement that Joshua Noble was in the works on a new series, this one regarding a Doctor Brian Lungbarrow from the future stranded in the twenty-first century with no hope of return. Rose was beyond ecstatic to get her hands on the first book. The release date was sometime next year though, and nobody knew what it was called. She was determined to read it before her soulmate did, because she wanted him to hear it in her voice for a change. Well, that was her intent at least.

Her plans were laid to waste as she stared glumly at her calculus exam. This test had half her grade for her final semester of college riding on it. She needed to make at least a passing grade, or she’d have to delay graduation. She only had half the test left, and her eyes were blurry from the formulas and figures on her page. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling and tried to clear her thoughts. Then she heard his voice.

_Brian pressed Alaina against the wall. Her groan of pleasure was all he needed to hear. They had been dancing towards this since she found him all those months ago in the field. The words of their argument was forgotten as she yanked at his belt._

Rose nearly dropped her pencil, feeling her cheeks flushed. No, nononono this could not be happening right now, but once his thoughts were in her mind she couldn’t get them out.

_Alaina was voracious in her efforts to get him undressed, but he wasn’t having that. She needed to be shown that he was calling the shots. Her black skirt was so tempting, despite the fact that they were in the dark alley way. “Turn around.” He half growled in her ear, pulling up the tight material to press his fingers into her thighs. To his pleasure, she obeyed._

Dear Lord, Rose could hear the husky tone in his thoughts, the underlying passion behind them. She had to focus on the test, but the arousal was already distracting.

_Brian pushed her thighs apart, pressing her shoulders so she bent just enough, and with a possessive growl he thrust-no... tha’s not the word. Hmmm I know he buried himself inside her with a quick but powerful stroke. He didn’t even give himself time to think about how public this was, how anybody could turn into the alley to see. All he could think of was the delightful way she was mewling his name._

_Brian Lungbarrow had never been one to lose control, but the feeling of her velvet hear around him was driving his spare. Over and over he thrust into her, gasping and sighing just as loudly as she was._

Well shit, no, she could not let him do this to her. Rose didn’t realize she was rubbing her thighs together until she could feel the skin sticking together under her skirt. Casting a furtive glance at the clock, she saw she had only twenty minutes left. She needed to concentrate, so for the first time in her life she tried to shove his thoughts away. It seemed to work, as the only thing she could hear was her own internal panic.

Swallowing against the heat in her throat, she focused back on the last three problems. She got the first one done, and she was halfway through the second when that delicious voice taunted her again. Rose whimpered into her fist, biting down on her knuckle. God his voice was so sexy, so tempting. She could nearly feel the heat he was putting to paper, and if she was anywhere but in the middle of a bloody test she would be more than thoroughly enjoying it.

_Brian slid his hand around Alaina’s waist, sliding his finger between her folds. Pressing against that sensitive bundle of nerves there, he thrust into her harder-hmmm, no, no, he slid back and rocked into her again. That’s the wording._

“Will you shut up!” Rose hadn’t meant to moan that out loud, but every eye in the room was suddenly on her. There was no point in blushing, because her cheeks were already blazing, and her breathing was ragged. The snickers and giggles from her classmates tell her that they know exactly what was going on in her thoughts.

The professor came over, holding out a small battery operated white noise machine with earbuds. “Soulmate problems, Miss Tyler?” Her eyes were dancing in amusement, and Rose nodded. She took the device. Plugging her ears, she settled for the din of city traffic at night while she hurried to find her place in the problem. The test was over before she could fully finish. Well, Rose wasn’t about to let him get away with this, or at least that’s what she told herself after she got back to her dorm and sought to relieve the sexual tension and frustration at probably failing her test.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had done it. It had taken her the better part of three weeks, a private investigator, and a couple hundred pounds that drained her savings account, but she had found him, her soulmate. She had already pieced together that he was the one behind the pen names, and she had tried to contact the publishers but they hadn’t been cooperative.

His name was John Smith. He was thirty-four years old, taught physics at a different university, and lived only twenty-five minutes away from her. The PI had taken some photos, but Rose didn’t want them. She still wanted to keep that thrill of the first sight to being in person. She wanted to feel what her friends and family had described as nothing short of true magic happen.

Rose had also gotten his schedule. He worked taught Monday through Friday, met his sister for coffee and breakfast every Saturday morning at eight, and every other Saturday night went out with his friends to the pub. So armed with that knowledge, she started her plotting.

It had taken her some time, and multiple occasions of eavesdropping on what she now knew was his writing to find the perfect black dress, lavender bra and panties, and black strappy heels. Then she had to hunt down the perfume he described, and finally she found the most accurate strand of pearls, costume of course because she couldn’t afford real, with matching earrings. Everything was set, now she just had to hope he followed his routine.

Rose painted her lips before checking her appearance in the mirror one last time. Except for her blonde hair and whiskey hazel eyes, she was dressed to a T like Alaina Martinson from his book. Alaina had raven hair and blue eyes. She picked up the binder containing the pages she had written and then her purse. It was easy to find a cab outside of the university dorm, which she was still using since she had to retake calculus to pass and added on two classes she had made seconds in to boost her gpa.

“Job interview on a Saturday?” The cabby smiled into the review mirror. Rose was confused until she realized that her binder made it look that way.

“Um, no. Meeting, thing.” Well it wasn’t a lie. She was going to a meeting all right, just not a work one. Rose gave the cabby the address, and the closer they got, the harder her heart pounded. This was nuts, in every sense of the word, and she almost chickened out. Nobody she knew had intentionally tracked down their soul mate.

Their stories were about overhearing them admiring them in a shop or at a pub. Her parents had met at a friend’s wedding. Her grandma had been a nurse in World War Two and tended to her wounded grandfather. Everyone had some sappy or super romantic story, but this was going to be unique.

She slid from the taxi, paid the driver, and looked up at the tiny house that was three one seven Tardis Lane. It was ten til noon, and she hoped John stuck to his schedule. If he did, he wouldn’t be home until eleven fifty-seven. She had seen enough of his thoughts to know that she would find the spare key taped to the top of the doorframe, and she breathed a sigh of relief as it was there. Rose pressed her ear to the door, listening for movement inside. Everything was silent on the other side, so she unlocked the door and replaced the key.

Once inside, Rose locked the door behind her and stared around the empty house. She loved it instantly. She had thought, given his career, impeccable writing, and strict schedule that his house would be pristinely organized. It was, however, totally the opposite. The furniture was mismatched but comfortable looking, with a brown couch, a blue oversized arm chair, and a coffee table covered in books. The air smelled like old books, grease, boiled tea, and a hint of masculine cologne.

A desk was shoved into a corner, with a printer and open laptop on top surrounded by piles of legal pads with scratched out paragraphs. The rubbish bin was overflowing with balls of paper. In what she assumed was the tiny dining area, the table had a stack of student’s papers on one half and incomplete projects of some mechanical things on the other. Next to the papers was a red pen and a half finished bottle of beer. A bulging messenger bag was in the chair beneath them.

A glance at the clock told her she only had three minutes, so she hurried back into the small entry way to the tiny table there below a coat rack. She set the pink binder down and hurried into the cracked door to what must have been the only loo in the two bedroom house. It was relatively neat, with an electric razor plugged in on the sink, a towel on the floor where a shower rug should have been, and a navy blue night robe hanging on the back of the door. She did notice, after a second look, that there were no combs, brushes, or hair product. So he either had very short hair or bald. Rose knew she’d love him regardless. Her heart stopped, when she heard the key in the door.

The sound of heavy boots on the floor made her shiver, and she wanted to peek out so badly. However, she resisted the urge. “Huh, what’s this?” The sound of keys on wood told her she had found her binder. “Amy didn’t say she was dropping off her editing.”

Rose knew that Amelia Pond was the new assistant editor at Vortex Publishings, but she hadn’t thought he’d assume it was from her. She heard the sound of a coat, maybe leather, being tossed onto the couch and pages turning. She was sure he could hear her heart pounding, that her rapid breathing would give her away.

“This isn’t edited though.” John sounded confused. “This is handwritten and not her...” the way his words trailed off made Rose draw in a breath. “Hello? Is anyone here?” Not yet, she wasn’t ready yet. She heard a door open, and she peeked out. All she caught was a glimpse of a dark jumper and jeans retreating into a bedroom. She saw the disarrayed black blanket on the bed and made her move. “You can’t hide! Come out!”

Slowly, Rose stepped into the hall and took the ten short steps into living room. She perched on the arm of the couch and primly crossed her legs. She did her best to hide her nervousness, masking it behind her sultriest smile. Then John stepped into the room, and her universe exploded.

John was gorgeous from his proud nose to prominent ears. He was tall and lithe, with strong hands and an elegant neck. His dark hair was cropped close to his scalp, but still looked soft to touch. His lips, that had been set in an angry scowl, looked deliciously soft and kissable as they dropped open in shock, and his eyes were so blue Rose was certain she would drown in them if she stared to long. “Hello John.” She had meant for it to come out as a husky invitation, but she barely whispered it instead.

“‘S you.” His voice sounded just as stunned as Rose felt. “Bloody hell, you look, how did, what-“

Rose slipped back down to her feet, closing the space between them with less confidence than she had originally planned, and touched the pink binder in hid hands with one finger. “This story.” She had finally managed to get herself back into character, as she lifted her other hand. “Made me fail my calculus final you arse!” Then, just like she had planned since that day, she slapped him as hard as she could.

 


	3. Chapter 3

John had loved hearing his soulmate’s thoughts. He knew she was somewhat younger than him, but that didn’t matter. A soulmate was a soulmate. She had the most brilliant mind, so full of joy and contentment. He had been utterly flattered when she had started reading his books, and the wonder as she reread them was just as fresh as when she first picked one up.

There had been times when John would find himself distracted by her. It was difficult to teach physics when she would be concentrating on something for her history class. There were nights when his writer’s block would be brushed away by sweet images in her dreams, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that there were times he had been woken up from the heady passion when she must have been engaged in some distractions of her own.

He had learned, for the most part, to block her out when he needed to. White noise helped, as everyone knew, but sometimes her addictive mind wormed its way in. John knew she must have heard him writing, but he hadn’t even considered that some of his experimentation into the more adult targeted audiences would make their way over to her. He always used a pen name, since an author’s work could be judged if they switched genres, and he had never imagined she would hunt him down.

Her thoughts had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last three weeks. It happened sometimes. Last year he had gone a whole month without hearing her, so his initial worry had faded. She was probably off on spring break celebrating. Everyone knew copious amounts of alcohol dimmed the connection.

When he had opened that binder and found excerpts of his story there, he had thought it was some fan who must have gone through his trash. It hadn’t happened to him before, but John knew it could. So when he had stepped into the living room, after figuring the person was gone, he was going to sit and finish reading to see how much they knew. It was irritating, because he had managed to avoid spoilers being leaked for the entire fifteen years he’d been writing. That meant he’d have to rewrite key parts.

He had not been expecting to find the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on perched on the arm of his couch. Not only was she absolutely enchanting, but she was dressed from the curls of her hair to the prim purple polish on her toes like Alaina from the heated alley scene in his book. The moment John had looked into those sparkling amber eyes his universe turned on its head. It was her and he loved her without reservation. She said his name, and he nearly melted at the sound of truly hearing her for the first time.

He was just processing she knew his name but he didn’t know hers, babbling out loud in an attempt to ask it, when she approached him. She smelled so wonderful, her smile everything he had dreamed. “This story.” Her fingers looks so soft and lovely. “Made me fail my calculus test, you arse!” The accompanying slap made him stumble back a bit as his head rang from the impact.

“Hey!” John touched his cheek, feeling the welts of her hand print forming there. He wanted to be She was staring at him, eyes narrowed, red glossed lips set in an angry scowl. He had never found something so terrifying and absolutely sexy at the same time. He tossed the binder aside, not caring that it missed the chair and hit the floor. “You could have just asked for an apology.”

“You owe me a semester’s worth of tuition.” There was fire in her eyes, and John was undeniably drawn to it, reclosing the gap his stumble had created. “That was my last class before graduation, and now I have to retake it, because you decided to write smut in the middle of the bloody day and not at ten at night when I was home alone and in bed!” Her long winded rant, complete with finger pointing and serious look made him grin. He had found her, or she had found him, after years of waiting, and the fact that this encounter was so angry was hilarious. He couldn’t help himself, and he chuckled. “Why are you laughing, John Smith? This isn’t-“

John silenced her with his lips, pulling her to him by her waist. His hands fit perfectly, but he had always known they would, and she tasted mindboggling wonderful as she sighed and their tongues met for the briefest of moments. “Did you like the scene though?” He broke the kiss long enough to change the angle of his head and smiled.

“Shut up.” She growled at him, pressing her lips to his again. It was intoxicating, the way she felt in his arms. He had had the odd date here and there. Almost everyone did, but this was different. This woman was like tasting the sun in June. The way she curved to his body, trailing her hands up to his neck to scratch at the short hairs along the nape. “‘S not funny.” Her voice wasn’t angry now, as it had turned low and husky.

“‘M sorry love.” John couldn’t keep his hands still, moving them along her body to memorize each curve and which areas made her shiver. Again he registered the dress from the story, and when she nipped lightly at his bottom lip, he wondered just how accurate her outfit was. “But it seems you enjoyed the scene.”

“I’d’ve enjoyed it better if I hadn’t been in class.” She pulled back, her heavily lined and smokily shadowed eyes dark with desire. John had already been half hard at just the idea of having her in his arms, but that look had him roaring to full attention in the tight denim.

Chuckling at her admission, he grabbed her hips and lifted. She must have been along the same path of thought because her legs wrapped around his hips. “I believe the first time was in an alley, but I prefer the bed.” Her neck was in reach now, and John took advantage of that to latch his lips against her pulse point as he carried her towards his room. “That all right?”

“Yes.” Oh that groan was delightful, making him twitch in his jeans. He lowered her to the floor, grabbing the hem of her dress and raising an eyebrow at her. With her consenting nod, he lifted it and moaned. The outfit was accurate, the light lavender lingerie making her skin seem just a bit more tan.

“You look beautiful.” John sighed backing her up until her legs hit the bed. He scrambled for his jumper, trying to peel it off. It was hard, as she had begun attacking his belt buckle with a singleminded voracity. “Let me get my boots off.” He laughed as he tossed his jumper aside. He caught a glimpse of her thoughts, an image of him over her in the bed and had to keep himself from just shoving her over and taking her before they were fully undressed.

“Hurry!” She had managed to get his belt and pants undone, and those sweet fingers had dipped in and grasped his hard length. His chest swelled in pride as she moaned in approval before pressing her soft lips to his chest. “Need you.”

“I need you.” John managed to kick his boots off, despite the hungry way she was stroking him and the feel of her lips on his chest. “If you don’t stop that, we won’-Jesus Christ!” The minx had squeezed him just perfectly. “Get very far. Greedy girl you are!” He pushed her away, not hard, but she must have gotten the picture because she was scrambling back on the bed and smiling at him.

How was it possible for someone to look that damn sexy? Her tongue curled up against her teeth, and she was trailing a finger across her lace clad breasts. He kicked his pants aside, standing there for a moment to just admire her while she gazed at him. Then her fingers moved down her stomach to her panties and John pounced. He knew she wasn’t a virgin, just as he knew she knew he wasn’t. Moments like that are impossible to keep concealed, and while John had been so jealous that night four years before, he wasn’t now. She was his, forever.

“I’ve dreamed of this.” She breathed, pulling him down to her for another kiss. John let her, reveling in the sweet taste of her lips as he finally closed his hands around her breasts. The groan she made had him flexing against her center, and he was delighted to find the lavender lace there soaked and heated. “So many times.”

“Me too.” He slid a hand around her back, undoing the bra clasp, and sliding the straps down her arms. As soon as it was tossed over his shoulder, he closed his lips over the right one. “You’re mmm so perfect.” John knew that compliment was what she wanted to hear, and the giddy happiness in her mind made him smile before swirling his tongue around the pert bud between his lips.

“So’re you.” Her nails scratched along his back, and he groaned into her skin. “Foreplay later. Waited for you long enough.”

“Read my mind.” John released her with a wet pop, rocking back onto his knees to slide the soaked lace down her thighs and throw them aside. She looked absolutely delicious, and he wanted to taste her, but his love wanted more, wanted to feel him. So he dropped to one forearm over her, reached down to take his length in hand, and positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes locked with his, and she nodded. Capturing her lips again, he thrust in with one quick, deep, stroke.

It was paradise, the way the hot velvet of her surrounded him. She was tight, dripping, and perfectly fit for him. The look in her honey eyes and the silent shout in his mind of ‘ _finally_!’ Told him that she felt the same way. Her supple legs wrapped around his waist, and John pulled back only to thrust in again. “You feel amazin’”

“So do you!” She mewled in response, her nails digging into his back. Again he rocked into her, adding a little more power to it, angling up just a bit. “Fuck! Yes! Just like that!”

“Someone’s got a filthy mouth.” John teased. He loved it though, loved everything about this. Not just the amazing way she moved under him, or how she let another explicative slip out in a cry as he bit at her shoulder. “I like it.” That earned him a giggle as she intentionally tightened around him. He knew what she wanted, could see it so clearly in her mind, and he dipped a hand between them to slip between her folds. He found the sensitive bud there and began to give small circular presses.

“Don’t stop!” She begged, digging her nails into his back with delicious stings and tossing her head back into the pillow. “God, you’re wonderful John. More!”

Well he wasn’t going to deny her anything, and he increased his pace and intensity. It was everything he had ever hoped for but never felt, driving him close to the edge. That tightening started low in his body and high in his thighs, but he couldn’t finish until she did. She was close too, her outbursts had dissolved to tiny gasps and whimpers of pleasure, but her thoughts were a constant stream of ‘ _yesyesyesyesyes soclose pleasedon’tstop ohmygod he’s-amazing fuckjustplease_!’

John was sure he was probably bombarding her with the same stream of jibberish, as he found himself lost in the feel and scent of her around him. He thrust in and up again, pressing with his thumb in a hard circular stroke, and Rose screamed his name, arched off of the sheets, and tightened her legs as she clenched around him.

The fireworks in her mind collided with his own thoughts, and the ecstatic mental wordless cry did it. His own climax hit him like a supernova, as his blood roared in his ears and the tension snapped. His heart pounded as he emptied his completion inside of her, holding himself deep and still until the last bit of his satisfying release was finished. He worried for a moment, but then vaguely recalled a short glimpse of the pain from her contraceptive injection last month.

With a groan, he slid from her and rolled over to his back. John pulled her into his arms, returning the silly, satisfied grin she gave him. “I love you John.” She murmured, snuggling her cheek into his shoulder.

“I love you too.” He meant it, but as he said the words he realized something, and that made him laugh. It was absolutely hilarious, and he knew was an accurate preview of what their future held. Her confused look only made it more amusing. How could she have missed it?

“What?” That tempting lower lip turned down in a frown, and he laughed even harder. “John, why are you laughing?”

“What’s your name?” He managed to choke out in between barks of laughter. Understanding dawned in her eyes, and she began to giggle as well. That just made his laughter intensify to the point of tears forming in his eyes. He wiped at them with one hand, as she buried her face into his chest and shook with giggles.

After a moment, she managed to get ahold of herself and that beautiful face lifted. “M’name’s Rose, Rose Tyler.” Then she giggled again.

“Nice to meet you Rose Tyler.” He cupped her chin with another chuckle. John leaned down to kiss her hair and tighten his arms around her. “And to have you for the rest of my life.”

“You still owe me.” Rose tried to scowl, but it didn’t work as she dissolved into a fit of giggles again. John joined right in, because he was too happy to feel anything now that he had found his soulmate. She was gorgeous. She was feisty, and her name was Rose Tyler.

 


End file.
